


Infomercial

by ecaracap



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: Connor gives Evan a gift.





	Infomercial

“I got you something,” Connor says quickly, almost shyly, as he hands Evan a simple gift bag.

Evan is surprised by the gesture, touched that Connor wanted to get him something, “Oh, wow, you didn’t...you shouldn’t have.” He chides himself for saying something so disgustingly cliche, but looks inside the bag anyway.

He can’t help the little smile that comes over his face, “A blanket?”

“A snuggie,” Connor corrects, running his hands over his arms a little nervously, “Well, you always complain how cold you are. And I know you like to sit on your bed and do homework, so…” He glances back at Evan, who is taking it out of the bag, holding it up, “I saw it on an infomercial at like 2 AM. And...I thought of you.”

Evan can’t help the grin that forms on his face. The gift is nice, sure, but he’s more thrilled that Connor is thinking about him at 2 AM. “Thanks, Connor. It’s great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Erin and I've been taken over by this fandom. It's been literally years since I've written something but I have fallen hard and fast for these boys. Expect more in the future!


End file.
